


The Birth of Mac Peralta-Santiago

by ArcticAardvark



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Babies, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Love, Parents Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:15:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23837443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcticAardvark/pseuds/ArcticAardvark
Summary: A scene to fill in the gap between Jake arriving at the precinct and him and Amy at the hospital with Mac. Essentially what happens when Amy is giving birth at the precinct.His whole family was here. Terry, Rosa, Charles, Captain Holt. Amy.Mac.Mac Peralta was only a minute old, but Jake knew he was perfect.
Relationships: Jake Peralta & Amy Santiago, Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago, Rosa Diaz & Amy Santiago
Comments: 4
Kudos: 84





	The Birth of Mac Peralta-Santiago

**Author's Note:**

> Contains spoilers for Season 7 Episode 13. Thought I would write a missing scene detailing what happens when Amy gives birth at the precinct. The finale was a wonderful episode, it's really beautiful to see how much Jake and Amy have grown throughout the series. 
> 
> if you have any feedback I would love to hear it in the comments!

“But Jake’s not here yet,” Amy cries, breathing heavily.  


“Yes I am, I'm here.”

Jake pretty much shouts as he bursts through the door, scrambling to get to Amy.

“I can’t believe I made it! I’m going to see the birth of my—

Jake’s eager excitement quickly elevates into a straight up adrenaline rush as he registers the live reenactment of page 53 in front of him. Blackouts, Jason Momoa, grandmas with a shady past he should definitely follow up on at some point—he had to lightning clean his brain and focus on the only thing that mattered: Amy.

“I rode a horse!” he blurts, making the mental note to not do that next time. Next time? Would they have another kid? How many kids _did_ they want? He didn’t have siblings but maybe it would’ve been ni—

“Bad idea, Jake,” Rosa hisses from behind the firefighter _gross_ her eyes wide and darting between live action page 53 and Amy’s red, sweating, beautiful face. “Your girl knows a LOT of words.”

Right, right, right. Should’ve read the room.

“Ames,” Jake says, running over to stand by her side. “Do you want to take my hand? Free stress ball, squeeze as hard as you need. Whatever you need.”

Amy turned her head, locking eyes with her husband. His curls were widely tangled and he reeked of manure, but it was all overshadowed by the love radiating from the depths of his eyes. Latching onto his hand, she began to push, the pain so intense that she almost forgot a firefighter would inevitably be the first person to touch her baby. Almost. 

The next few minutes (or hours? she wasn’t sure) were consumed with pain, screaming, and inaudible encouragements from Jake. She couldn't hear them, but it didn’t matter. She knew she was squeezing his hand to the point of bruising, but he would never let go. He was here with her every step of the way, and she was sure he always would be.

“I can see the head,” the firefighter exclaimed, looking relieved. Rosa was definitely about to be greeted with a live demonstration of the contents featured on page 214, but she stayed nonetheless, assisting the firefighter in every way that was necessary.

“You can do this, babe,” Jake encouraged, thankfully dropping the deep voice impersonation he must have picked up while being Sharon’s god husband a few years ago. Oh, how far they’ve come. 

“I can’t. It’s too much,” she exhales, letting her head drop against the makeshift cushion. “I can’t, I’m done.”

“Ames, look at me,” Jake pleaded, locking his eyes with hers. His best friend and love of his life was in pain and it crushed him to know that there was no way for him to take that suffering instead. _What’d Newton invent calculus for? Make something useful next time._ Firmly placing his other hand on top of hers, he sacrificed it to the mercy of her grasp, whispering, “I love you. You are the strongest person I know, you can do this.”

Crushing his hand with irrevocable force, Amy pushed. And pushed, and pushed. Pushed until she was exhausted, and a new born baby was cooing against her chest. 

The little creature was covered in blood and flesh (and firefighter), its eyes tightly shut. It cried upon first entering the world _(Jake couldn’t tell if that was from the breathing or from seeing the conditions the precinct was in)_ but calmed as soon as he melted into his mother’s embrace. 

Jake sat right beside her, in awe at the already obvious awesomeness of their child. He read a lot of books about parenting and the importance of adjusting to parenthood, but now he could not imagine a life outside of it. This felt right, and the love poured freely. He would do anything for this kid.

The screech of the door being carefully slid open brought Jake back from his trance, drifting his attention back to the suddenly much fuller room.

His whole family was here. Terry, Rosa, Charles, Captain Holt. Amy.

Mac.

Mac Peralta was only a minute old, but Jake knew he was perfect.


End file.
